l'amour est la 7eme vague
by Dstine
Summary: [One shot ]Drago se defoule face à la mer et a une tendance suicidaire... Mais ça ne vire pas aussi dramatique quand même...


L'amour est la septième vague !  
  
1ere Vague  
  
L'océan s'étend à perte de vue. Mon regard se noie dans les vagues, certaines viennent se briser sur la falaise. Les oiseaux se font rares et le ciel se couvre ne donnant plus de fin a l'océan à l'horizon.  
  
Je m'assoie sur le rebord de la falaise et balance mes pieds, je regarde en bas, si je tombe ça passeras pour un accident. Il y a au moins 100 mètres de chute libre avant une arrivée fracassante - et c'est le cas de le dire- sur des rochers édentés. La mer est déchaînée et le vent souffle de plus en plus fort. Il pousse les branches du saule pleureurs derrière moi, il y a des jambes, sûrement quelqu'un venu profiter du silence, de la vie au naturel, comme moi.  
  
Et puis qu'importe, dans 5 minutes je ne serais plus ici.  
  
2eme Vague  
  
Le vent se calme et la pluie commence à tomber, de plus en plus forte, si je ne bouge pas, je vais attraper la crève. C'est peut être pas plus mal, au moins les autres auront la paix. Eh oui, j'ai des tendances suicidaire, et pour cause, la seule personne qui me plaise sort avec quelqu'un que je déteste. En fait, je me demande qui j'aime vraiment ? Est ce que j'ai réellement des amis ? Est ce que je manquerait à quelqu'un ? Je ne pense pas.  
  
3eme Vague  
  
Ouille. Aïe. Bobo. Ca fait mal, ce n'est plus de la pluie, mais de la grêle. Je suis trempé jusqu'au os, et la grêle me martèle le dos. L'eau glisse le long de mes cheveux jusque dans mon dos, à se rythme là , le fièvre va vite arriver. Je me recul du bord et me recroqueville sur moi même. Mes bras encerclant mes jambes. Je tremble, j'ai froid. De la masse noir que forme mon corps, ne dépassent que mes yeux. Je continue de regarder l'océan, il m'apaise, il est beau, il est vivant, et personne ne peut le briser. J'ai appris à maîtriser l'eau, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que l'océan peut déclencher par sa propre volonté. C'est ma fureur qui se déchaîne dans ces vagues.  
  
4eme Vague  
  
Deux mèches se sont échappées de ma queue de cheval. En temps normal, je la referais tout de suite, mais je n'ai plus envie de plaire, plus envie de me cacher derrière une apparence imposante, plus envie de rien, juste d'écouter l'océan, le vent, la nature bouger jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme pour ne plus me réveiller. Mes mèches se collent à mon visage, bien que j'ai froid, je ressent de la chaleur, c'est la fièvre, elle arrive.  
  
Les vagues ont bien entamés la falaise, encore quelques minutes et elles s'effondrera. Je me sens vide, sans plus aucune raison valable pour lutter contre la mort qui me tend les bras, la falaise, elle, a renoncé depuis bien longtemps déjà.  
  
5eme Vague  
  
Je suis trop fatigué pour me concentrer. Au début, j'étais tellement en fureur que j'aurais pu déclencher un raz de marée, mais je préférais tout détruire lentement, profiter de ce moment, celui ou la vague ronge la falaise comme la douleur ronge mon c?ur. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Je m'effondre. J'attends.  
  
6eme Vague  
  
La pluie c'est arrêtée. Mais le vent redouble. Si j'attrape une pneumonie je suis bon pour mon aller sans retour chez lucifer. Mais ça ne me fait pas peur. Je retourne à mes origines.. Ne représentent-ont pas l'enfer avec des flammes ? Et le dragon ne crache-t-il pas des flammes ? si c'est le cas, et bien le dragon n'a pas a en avoir peur. Quelque chose me recouvre, serais- je déjà mort ? je n'aurais donc pas pu profiter de ce dernier instant ou l'âme quitte le corps pour s'élever dans les cieux ?  
  
7eme Vague  
  
Je suis tiré, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Les branches du saule me caresse le visage. On m'appuis sur le tronc de cet arbre qui me crie la vie. Je suis fatigué, je veux dormir. Je n'en peut plus et ferme les yeux, sans savoir qui est a mon coté, sans savoir qui a repoussé mes dernières minutes. Mais je l'entends murmurer, des murmures dont je ne comprends pas le sens, la voix diminue, c'est signe que je m'éteints. Finalement ça n'a rien de douloureux.  
  
« Imbécile »  
  
Ca y est je l'ai entendu. Un autre bruit vient à mes oreilles, ça y est, la falaise c'est effondré. Elle m'attends. Maintenant je peux me reposer éternellement ayant entendu autre chose que le vent pour dernière paroles.  
  
FIN  
  
Le personnage ne m'appartiens pas, ce qui est bien dommage pour moi et un soulagement pour lui.  
  
Drago : Nan, mais t'as vu c'que tu m'fait ?  
  
Dstine : Un problème ?  
  
Drago : Ouais, t'as vu ce que tu m'fait dire ? et comment qu'je finis ? ça va pas ça ! ça va pas du tout.  
  
Dstine : Ne dit ont pas « qui aime bien, châtie bien » ?  
  
Drago : . . .  
  
Dstine : Ca prouve que j't'aimeuh !  
  
Drago : ouais, bah t'es gentille mais j'preferais que tu m'detestes.  
  
Dstine : TxT Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, Drago i'm'aime paaaaaaaaaaas, je suis malheureuse.  
  
Drago, nan pitié, arrête de pleurer.  
  
Dstine : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
Drago : stop, ça va , je te cède ma personne, fais en ce que tu veux, mais arrête de pleurer.  
  
Dstine : Vrai ?  
  
Drago : Oui  
  
Dtsine : Vrai de vrai ?  
  
Drago : Ouiii  
  
Dtsine : Ouais (saute de joie)  
  
Drago : je sens que je me suis fait avoir  
  
Dstine (fait un gros bisous au petit Malfoy) : mais pas du tout.  
  
Bon, je suis pas une habituée des deathfic, mais j'ai écrit celle la pendant une petite déprime (imaginer les grosses) mais, heureusement elles sont pas toutes comme ça. Review please.  
  
Merci a samael de lire mes fics. ^^ 


End file.
